Wizard of FOP 2: Crocker's Revenge
by superdork398
Summary: After returning home from school the same day the last Wizard of FOP ended, Timmy sees Vicky burning all of his awesome stuff and is K.O.ed from the shock. When he wakes up, he is yet again in FOP.
1. The second arrival

**Wizard Of FOP 2 Crocker's revenge**

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairly OddParents or anything related to it or The Wizard of Oz, do you think I'd be writing this?

Chapter 1: The second arrival.

After waking up from a long and crazy dream about a land called FOP, Timmy was happy to return home. But little did he know, his dream was not _quite_ over yet. When Timmy returned home, he was surprised to see that Vicky had beaten him home and his parents had already left to do some sort of parent thing.

Vicky(meniacally): Muahahaha!

Vicky was burning all of Timmy's stuff which is why she was doing the incredibly evil laugh.

Timmy: **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

Timmy was then k.o.ed from the shock of Vicky burning all of his awesome stuff and was sent off, once again, to the magical land of FOP.

Once there, he woke up to find that he was in the exact same spot he was before. He even landed inside of the same house that he arrived in last time.

Just as Timmy had gotten out of the house, he saw the same pink bubble floating down, but for some reason, there was a purple bubble with it. The same thing happened to both of the bubbles. They got larger and larger as they got closer to the ground until they popped. The pink one was, of course, Trixie, the good witch of the north. The purple bubble was Trixie's best friend Veronica, you know, the crazy one who likes Timmy and wants to be Trixie and dresses up like her sometimes.

Trixie: Greetings young Timmothy, I am so glad that you've returned. For, it turns out that when you defeated Denzel, the wicked warlock of the west, his crazy uncle Albert who lives up in the north in the crazy prison, found out about his nephew's death and escaped to get his revenge. Now, the only way to defeat him is to go find the four great wizards who live in the 4 great cities. The Diamond City, the Ruby City, the Emerald City, and the Saphire City.

Veronica: Just so you know, I am Veronica, the somewhat good, somewhat crazy witch of the south. I am a huge fan of your work and I know that you will be able to find the four great wizards.

Just then, a mobile home fell out of the sky and crushed Veronica. Our of the motor home came 3 small boys. One of the boys was made of tin which had a large spherical head and a blue and white torso with what looked like a sweater vest painted on it. Another was a scarecrow with a head shaped like Timmy's except it had green eyes, a few freckles, and nice yellow hair, and it's body was dressed in a black shirt with a green jacket that was unbuttoned and had the collar sticking up and nice blue jeans. The third boy looked like a lion with a human face that had the same hair style as the scarecrow except his was black and had dark skin and blue eyes.

Timmy: Hey guys, how the heck did you wind up here?

AJ: I don't even know how it happened.

Trixie: I can explain that, the magical land of FOP needs you to help Timmy to find the four great wizards so that they can save our wonderful land.

Timmy: I just need to know one thing, how do we get to the Emerald, Ruby, and Saphire cities?

Trixie: The Saphire Cty lies at the end of the blue brick road, the Emerald City lies at the end of the green brick road, and the Ruby City lies at the end of the red brick road. There is one last thing that you must know before you leave. Do you see how you each have different colored shoes?

Timmy and his friends: Yeah.

Trixie: Well, Timmy, your diamond shoes mean that you are the only one who can talk to the wizard in the Diamond city. Chester, your emerald shoes mean you are the only one who can talk to the wizard in the Emerald City. Sanjay, your ruby shoes mean that you are the only one who can talk to the wizard in the Ruby City. And of course AJ, your saphire shoes mean that you are the only one who can talk to the wizard of the Saphire City.


	2. The quest begins

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Fairly OddParents? If you answered no, you were correct. If you answered yes, then you get an F.

Chapter 2: The quest begins.

Trixie: Before you go, I must let you know something. You do not need to bring the 4 great wizards with you, all you need is the mystical item that they all possess. There is the ruby helmet of heroics, the diamond gauntlets of goodness, the saphire cape of courage, and the emerald boots of battle. The 4 wizards will not give up there items easily, you will have to answer a difficult question or complete a dangerous obstacle course in order to earn the mystical items. Also, the only one who can use each of the mystical items is the one who wears the shoes of that color. Good luck my friends.

Timmy: Is that all that we need to know, because our readers might get a little bored if you just keep telling us what to do for the first couple chapters.

Trixie: Yeah, that's all you need to know.

Timmy: Good, then I guess we have to leave now.

Timmy and his 3 friends started their journey traveling down the yellow brick road that led to the Diamond city.

Timmy: I think I should lead the way down this road since I was the one who traveled down this road when I found you guys my first time here.

Chester: Hey, I wanna be the leader on this road, you were the leader last time.

Timmy: I know, I'm just saying, I know the most about this road so I think I should be the leader.

AJ: Hey, I'm the smartest one here, I should be the leader.

Sanjay: I don't think it matters who the leader is, just as long as we get to the Diamond City.

Timmy: I guess Sanjay's right about that. So, let's just quit arguing. Besides, I have an idea. I will be the leader on this road, Chester can be the leader on the Emerald road, Sanjay can be the leader on the Ruby road, and AJ can be the leader on the Saphire road. Deal

Chester, AJ, and Sanjay: Deal.

Just then, Crocker's crazy Uncle Albert poofed in while riding on a broomstick.

Albert: I just thought that you should know, I am the terrible warlock Albert. I am going to destroy you before you can get any of the mystical items and save the land of FOP.

While Albert was rambling on about how he'd be the one to destroy Timmy and his friends, they walked right past him and into the watermelon forest of doom.


	3. The fortress in the forest

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairly OddParents, don't you think I'd have made this into a t.v. movie?

Chapter 3: The fortress in the forest.

After a few minutes of walking through the watermelon forest of doom, our 4 heroes reached an incredibly large fortress.

Timmy: I don't remember a huge fortress in the middle of the forest.

Sanjay: Yeah, why _is_ there there a huge fortress in here?

AJ: I don't know, but it looks like we'll have to go through it if we want to get any farther on our quest.

So then, our 4 heroes entered the huge fortress, but to their surprise, there was nothing inside. Or so they thought.

Chester: Well, this is a rip off, I thought that there'd be a whole bunch of cannons shooting watermelons at us.

Just as Chester had said that, a whole bunch of cannons appeared along the walls of the fortress.

Sanjay: I was hoping there would be huge spikey platforms that fall down from the ceiling.

Just as Sanjay finished saying that, a whold bunch of huge spikey platforms appeared on the ceiling.

AJ: And I was suspecting a huge boulder would be chasing us the whole way through until we got to the end.

You can probably guess what happened next.

Timmy: I don't care what's in here, I just think we should keep going.

AJ: Yeah, I guess you're right Timmy.

So then, Timmy, Chester, AJ, and that Lion kid-

Sanjay: I'm Sanjay.

Yeah, whatever, Sanjay, started running through the fortress. They weren't just running to improve their physical fitness, it was because they were dodging watermelons, huge spikey platforms that fall down from the ceiling, while running from a giant watermelon.

Timmy: This is weird, everything you guys said you expecting to be in here appeared and now we have to run through all of it.

AJ: Actually, I said a giant boulder, we're being chased by a giant watermelon.

Timmy: Whatever.

Just as our 4 heroes were a few feet away from the end, Chester tripped and was run over by the giant watermelon. Doesn't that seem familiar?

Just outside of the fortress...

Timmy: Awwwwwwwe man, we lost Chester.

Chester: No you didn't, I'm right here.

AJ: How'd you survive being run over by the giant watermelon.

Chester: I had an extra life, duh.

AJ (sarcastically): Ohhhh, that makes a lot of sense.

Chester: Wait, I thought this was a magical fairy tale land, not a video game, how'd I have an extra life?

Timmy: I don't know, oh well, we can figure that out later. Like after lunch

Timmy then grabbed a watermelon off of one of the trees and, of course, it fell on him. Didn't he learn from the last 3 or 4 times he tried that? Oh well, his friends were still able to lift it off of him.

Author's note: I know it was short, but I'm kinda low on ideas. Please review, but no flames. For every flame I get I will kill you.


	4. Lunchtime craziness

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Fairly OddParents? If I did, I'd have made this into a movie already.

Chapter 4: Lunchtime craziness

After the watermelon tree was lifted off of Timmy, our 4 heroes ate the smashed watermelon that Timmy picked. Once they finished their watermelon, the terrible warlock Albert poofed in on his broomstick.

Albert: Hey, why'd you walk away from me while I was ranting. Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Well, I guess I'll have to teach you, the hard way!

The terrible warlock Albert then poofed up 2 giant, flaming watermelons and threw them at Timmy and his friends. Of course everyone except Chester moved out of the way so Chester got hit with both of them.

Timmy: **CHESTER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **You'll pay for this Albert!

Just then, Chester poofed up next to Timmy.

Timmy: Chester, how'd you survive?

Chester: I guess I had _another_ extra life.

Albert: It doesn't matter how many lives you have! I'll kill you even if I have to do it 1,000 times!

Timmy then grabbed a few pieces of watermelon rind and threw them at crazy Uncle Albert.

Albert: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Watermelon! My one weakness! You may have one this round Turner, but I'll be back!

AJ: That was pretty awkward. I wonder how Chester keeps coming back after he gets killed.

Chester: I don't know either, maybe it has something to do with the scores floating above our heads.

Sanjay: Maybe, or maybe you're a witch!

Timmy: Sanjay, Chester isn't a witch, he's not smart enough to be a witch.

Chester: Yeah, I'm way to dumb to be a witch... Hey, I'm not dumb! Remember, I got brains last time we were here. Remember?

Sanjay: Okay, maybe you're not a witch, maybe it has something to do with your shoes.

I know it was short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review, but no flames!


	5. Out of the forest and into the fields

Author's note: Thanks a lot for all the reviews, especially Dragon 1111 and Tootierulez. I am glad that you are being supportive. For that, you each get a cookie. (gives cookies). Also, Chronicles of the V games Chronicle 2: DK Madness is on hiatus until I finish this story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairly OddParents, although I will someday. I will also destroy Canadia! Bwah Ha Ha Ha! Just forget that last part and read the story.

Chapter 5: Out of the forest and into the fields.

While Timmy and his friends were arguing about whether or not Chester was a witch, they didn't realize that they'd gotten out of the watermelon forest of doooooooom. Unfortunately for them, they walked straight into the fields of sleeping soda. Why haven't they learned from their mistakes?

Timmy: Guys, you have to remember, don't drink any of the soda.

While Timmy was saying that, his other 3 freinds were chugging down the tainted pop.

Timmy: **GUYS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!**

AJ and Sanjay woke up immediately but it took some 'gentle persuasion' to wake Chester up. First, Robo AJ folded 2 giant amplifiers out of his back and plugged an electric guitar into the speakers. Then he turned the dial on the amplifiers up to maximum.

AJ: I think you guys should wear these ear plugs.

Then AJ played a deafeningly loud c sharp on the guitar, but Chester didn't wake up. So AJ unplugged the electric guitar and folded the amplifiers back into his back, then he opened up his chest and pulled a ham off of a cooking rack inside of him and waved it in front of Chester. Chester immediately woke up and bit the entire ham off of the bone.

Chester: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammm.

Timmy: WHAT?

Chester: I said mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammm!

Timmy and Sanjay: WHAT?

AJ then pulled the ear plugs out of Timmy and Sanjay's ears.

Chester: I said mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammm.

Timmy: Oooooooooh okay.

Timmy, Chester, AJ, and Sanjay then continued on to their way to the Diamond City.

A few miles down the road, the road split up into 4 different roads, one was a diamond road, one was a saphire road, one was an emerald road, and of course, the other road was the ruby road.

Timmy: It looks like we'll have to split up here. Once we get our mystical items, we can meet up here okay.

Chester: Okay.

AJ: Sure.

Sanjay: Okay.

Sorry this chapter was short. Timmy and his friends will start on their seperate journeys in the next few chapters. Thanks a lot Dragon 1111 for giving me this awesome idea.


	6. Chester's journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly OddParents! Why the hell would I be writing a story on the internet if I could just make it into a t.v. movie!

Author's note: Whenever you read the phrase Kamekaze Watermelon, you **must** duck or you will be hit by a flying watermelon and die! Just read the story already. Why are you still reading the author's note? Read the story! This author's note will destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2, Would the owner of a white minivan please report to the parking lot immediately, you are parked on a penguin, whaterver, 1! **KABOOM! **If you are still reading this author's note, you are probably dead. Please read the story and have a nice pickle. Yes I said pickle, Don't look at me in that tone of voice!

Chapter 6: Chester's Journey

Chester began down the emerald road, which wasn't really all that long when compared to the other 3 roads. About 10 seconds later, a huge watermelon shower struck the emerald road and Chester was plowed about 20 feet below ground under an 83 lb watermelon. Luckily for Chester, he didn't truly die, it was like the past couple watermelon related incidents, he just poofed back up to where he was and continued on his journey.

Chester: That was odd, how come I keep getting attacked by watermelons? Oh well.

A few miles down the road, Chester stumbled into a small civilization of Kamekaze Watermelon monks who continuously tackled Chester until he 'died' again. But like always, he just poofed up on the emerald road and continued on his journey.

Chester: What's up with all of these watermelon attacks?

Two or three miles later, Chester wandered into a type K-W missile testing sight and was hit by all of the K-W missiles. Of course he died, yet again. But, like always, he just poofed up onto the emerald road and continued his quest for the Emerald City.

Chester: Okay, now I'm getting ticked! Why am I the only one getting hit by any attacks whenever I'm here?

A few miles later, the crazy and terrible warlock Albert attacked Chester with kamekaze watermelon blasts. Chester was badly injured but not killed this time.

Chester: Yay! I wasn't killed for once!

Finally, after multiple watermelon attacks, Chester finally reached the Emerald City. Just as Chester was about to talk to the gate keeper, he was plowed into the ground by a giant watermelon.

Chester: UGH! NOT AGAIN! I'm gonna talk to the writers about this.

Chester then talked to the gate keeper who was...


	7. The wizard of Emerald City

Disclaimer: Hi if you are reading this, I do not own Fairly OddParents.

Chapter 7: The wizard of Emerald City.

Chester then talked to the gate keeper who was... Elmer!

Yes I said the gate keeper was Elmer, you know Elmer, the freak with the boyle on his face that's trying to take over the world. I might write a fic where Bob breaks off of Elmer's face and innitiates his plan to take over the world and teams up with Crocker. But that's a story for another day. Anyways, back to this story.

Elemer: What is your bussiness here sir?

Chester: I have come to see the wiz-

Chester was unable to continue because he was crushed under another type K-W missile. Of course he came back out of the hole and continued his sentence.

Chester: -ard of the Emerald city and attempt to retrieve the Emerald boots of battle so I can help to defeat the terrible warlock Albert.

Elmer: Okay, you may pass friend.

Chester then entered the beautiful Emerald City.

Chester: There's no time for sightseeing, I've got to get to the wizard.

Chester then headed off to the wizard's house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Mark Chang.

Chester: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ALIEN!

Mark: Who cares that I am an alien. I am guessing that you have come to visit the wonderful wizard Jorgen, the toughest of the 4 great wizards of FOP.

Chester: Yeah, so can I come in?

Mark: Sure bro. Come on in.

Chester entered the Jorgen's house and immediately walked over to the main room where Jorgen greeted him.

Jorgen: Hello puny human. What have you come for?

Chester: I have come to try to get the emerald boots of battle.

Jorgen: Well, first you must pass my test. Come with me and I will take you to the challenge course.

Please review. But no flames, flames will be used to roast Elmer, and maybe Crocker if there are enough, which there won't be. Because if you flame me, I will super flame you. If you give me a good review, you get a white chocolate macadamia cookie.


	8. JORRRGENNN'S CHALLENGE!

Disclaimer: If you are reading this, first of all I don't own Fairly OddParents and second of all if you review you get a cookie.

Author's note: Hi everybody, I got a really good idea from my totally awesome and very faithful friend Dragon 1111 for something to do in the story but I'll need to make a few changes. Now Sanjay gets the boots of battle from the city he goes to, Chester gets the gauntlets of goodness but gives one to AJ, AJ still gets the cape of courage but gives it to Timmy, and Timmy finds the helmet of heroics but he gets to keep it. This will all make sense later on.

Chapter 8: JORRRRGENNNNN'S CHALLLENNGE!

Jorgen then led Chester to the challenge course.

Jorgen: The challenge is very simple. You take this fraction of a medalion and find all of the pieces.

Chester: That sounds easy enough.

Jorgen: Of course all of the pieces of the medalion are scattered throughout this man eating watermelon field and there will be type K-W missiles flying around that are locked on to you. You must find all 3 pieces and the emerald without getting hit by 10 missiles or you will fail!

Chester: On second thought, it doesn't seem all that easy.

Jorgen: Of course, if you make it half way through or find 2 pieces of the medalion, I will grant you one wish.

Chester (confidently): Bring it on!

Jorgen then gave Chester the fraction of the medalion and sent him into the watermelon patch. Chester was incredibly scared when he saw how large the watermelon patch was. But he couldn't turn down the challenge even if he wanted to so he entered the watermelon patch with a damp spot on his pants. (Author's note: I know that was kind of gross but it was also kind of funny.) The second Chester got into the watermelon patch he began running, screaming, throwing watermelons at missiles, and searching for the pieces to the medalion. After about an hour, Chester ran out of watermelons to throw and started running from the missiles until he tripped over a piece of the medalion and picked it up.

Chester: SWEET! A piece of the medalion!

Chester then began running around some more until he tripped over the emerald center of the medalion.

Chester: Awesome, that's 2 pieces of the medalion. Now I get my wish!

Jorgen then poofed in.

Jorgen: So puny human, what is your wish?

Chester: I wish that I could have the rest of the medalion.

Jorgen: Here you go puny human.

Jorgen poofed up the other 2 pieces of the medalion and gave them to Chester. Jorgen then poofed away and Chester ran to the exit of the watermelon patch and put the medalion together on his way. A few feet away from the exit, Chester was hit by 2 type K-W missiles which knocked him directly out of the watermelon patch.

Chester: HA! I beat your little challenge easily, now give me the emerald gauntlets of goodness.

Jorgen: First I must see your fraction of the medalion.

Chester pulled out his fraction of the medalion and handed it to Jorgen.

Chester: Here you go Jorgen.

Jorgen then took his gauntlets off and handed them to Chester.

Chester: Thanks a lot Jorgen, now I have to get back to my friends.

Chester then put the Emerald gauntlets of goodness on over his original scarecrow gloves. And with that Chester started heading back down the emerald road to where it split off of the yellow brick road.

Author's note: I know it was short but I was just going to end Chester's journey here and the rest of the time he'll be traveling down the emerald road dodging all of the dangers along the way until I write the chapter where they meet up again. Adios.


	9. AJ's Journey

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Fairly OddParents, yatta, yatta, yatta, if I did this would be a t.v. movie instead of a fic. And so on.

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just had a bad case of writer's block. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9: AJ's journey

A few hours ago back at the fork in the road, AJ began his quest for the Saphire City. Just as AJ was walking along the path to the Saphire City, he saw a large 83 lb watermelon that could send a small 10 year old scarecrow boy 20 feet underground. AJ immediately put on his large 83 lb watermelon that could send a small 10 year old scarecrow boy 20 feet underground proofed force field which caused the large 83 lb watermelon that could send a small 10 year old scarecrow boy 20 feet underground to be pushed over to the side and land on the Emerald road which sent Chester 20 feet underground.

AJ: Man, that was a close one. I hope I didn't cause Chester any harm by some strange chance.

A few minutes later, Albert came flying in on his broomstick with an evil grin on his face.

Albert: Hello _AJ,_ how smart do you think you are?

AJ: I'd say I'm the smartest kid on Earth.

Albert: Well, this just in baldy. We're not on Earth!

AJ: Aw crud! I forgot.

Albert: Anyways, I have a little test for you. I will give you 3 questions. If you can answer them all correctly, you will live. If you can't, then there will be a new stone in the grave yard with your name on it. Kapeash?

AJ: I understand. So, what's question #1?

Albert: What is the sound of one hand clapping?

AJ: **I-I can't answer that!**

Albert: Then, it's time for you to die!

Albert then stabbed 1,000 flaming spears through AJ, but nothing happened.

Albert: What sorcery is this? Why aren't you dead?

AJ: I can't answer that either! Anyways, what's your next question?

Albert: I didn't think that you would survive after the first question so I didn't have another question ready. But I'll be back! Just as soon as I figure out another question.

AJ continued walking down the Saphire Road for a while until he ran into crazy Uncle Albert.

Albert: I'mmmmmmmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.

AJ: So, what's your 2nd question? I can take it.

Albert: If a tree falls in the forest and noone's around to hear it, does it make a sound?

AJ: **I DON'T KNOW!**

Albert: WRONG! The correct answer is yes, it does make a sound.

Random tree #1: Wood fell down last week and hasn't shut up about it since!

Wood: I fell down. I fell down. I fell down.

Random tree #1: Will you just shut the **FC** up?

Wood: But I fell down. I have to make sound.

Random tree #1: If you don't shut the **FC** up, right now, I'm gonna kick your

Wood: YAP YAP YAP! I fell down.

Random tree #1: That's it, I'm gonna kick your !

AJ: Will you guys stop swearing? This story's only rated k! You could get this fic removed unless you either a) stop swearing or b) tell the writer to change the rating.

Albert: Can we just get on with the story?

AJ: Whatever.

Albert: Anyways, I'll be back when I think up another incredibly pointless question.

AJ then continued on his journey to the Saphire City until he ran into Crocker, again.

Crocker: Alright baldy, here's my 3rd and final question. If you get it wrong, I will definitely kill you!

AJ: Bring it on oldy.

Albert: Okay, if you strapped buttered toast to the back of a cat and the cat fell off of a table, would the cat land on it's feet or on it's back?

AJ: That's obvious, the cat wouldn't land on it's feet or it's back. It would land on it's butt.

Albert: That's correct!

AJ: You're all out of questions now, so just leave me alone you flying fossil.

Wood: **BURN!**

Random tree #1: Wood, what did I tell you about talking?

Wood: I'll shut up!

So then, AJ continued on down the Saphire Road until he finally arrived at the Saphire City where he was greeted by the gate keeper a.k.a. Timmy's mom.

Timmy's mom: What are you doing here?

AJ: I've been sent here by Trixie the good witch of the North to retrieve the Saphire Cape of Courage from the wizard.

Timmy's mom: Okay, you may enter.

AJ then entered the Saphire City where he was greeted by the great and powerful wizard...


	10. A wizard revealed and some other stuff

Disclaimer: As you all know, if you are reading this fic I **STILL** don't own FOP.

Author's note: If you are reading this, it's probably some time in January of 2006. Happy New Year!

Chapter 10: A wizard revealed and a challenge described

AJ then entered the Saphire City where he was greeted by the great and powerful wizard... Norm. (You know, Norm, the genie that Crocker sent to his crazy Uncle Albert in Canada.)

Norm: Hello Chromedome.

AJ: First of all, my name is AJ and second of all I am made of silver, not chrome.

Norm: So I guess you're here to get the saphire cape of courage.

AJ: DUH.

Norm: Then I guess you know that you have to pass my test in order to get the cape.

AJ: Trixie already told me about all of this stuff.

Norm: So then, let me tell you all about my challenge. We go up into my skydome, then once you are on the battle field, you will have to hop from platform to platform to deactivate 5 different bombs. Each bomb is full of toxic gas that will poison all of FOP if you do not deactivate them. Each time you deactivate the bomb, you will receive one section of the medallion or the special saphire piece of the medallion that holds the entire section of the medallion together. Get it?

AJ: Got it. But I'm guessing that there's some sort of other catch in this challenge.

Norm: Yep, you only get 5 minutes to deactivate the bombs and each bomb will be programmed differently, just to keep the challenge interesting.

Author's note: I know it was short but I didn't want to put AJ's challenge in this chapter. You see that little purplish blue button in the bottom left corner? It likes being clicked on. Make the button happy then tell me what you thought about this chapter. No flames though. Flames used to burn Vicky.


	11. Norm's Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, Simon, or Ratchet and Clank 2 and 3. I have a copy of the first 3 Ratchet and Clank games in my bedroom but Insomniac owns the games _officially_.

Author's note: Happy New Year everyone! I figured that I should start off 2006 with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 11: Norm's Challenge

Up in the skydome...

Norm: So AJ, are you scared?

AJ: Nope.

Norm: Okay AJ, there will be one bomb where you must figure out a 5 digit code in order to deactivate it, one bomb will have a combination lock on it, one bomb will be just like the game 'Simon', one bomb is you just have to hack into the 8 level security system, and the other bomb will be 4 levels. Level one is the combination lock, the second level is figuring out a 6 digit code, then you'll have to hack through one level of security for level 3, and finally you will play 'Simon' for level 4.

AJ: Now, I'm scared!

AJ then entered the challenge course and hopped onto the platform with the first bomb on it. It was the bomb with the 5 digit code. He kept on pressing 5 random buttons at a time until he figured out the code 31292 (That's my birthday March 12, 1992). That layer of the bomb receded into the bomb and revealed one piece of the medallion. AJ then jumped to the next platform with the bomb that had the combination lock on it. AJ continuously tried random combinations on the lock until he got the correct code which was 20-46-10 (my locker comb from 6th grade). Like the other bomb, the layer of the bomb with the combination lock on it receded into the bomb and underneath was the next piece of the medallion. AJ hopped over to the next bomb which was the bomb with the 'Simon' game on it. The game automatically started at an 8 button combination red, red, blue, green, yellow, green, yellow, blue. AJ repeated the code easily. The game continued to a 9 button combination red, red, blue, green, yellow, green, yellow, blue, green. Yet again, AJ easily repeated the code. The game went on to a 10 button code red, red, blue, green, yellow, green, yellow, blue, green, red. AJ repeated the code once again and was rewarded with the third piece of the medallion. AJ moved on to the bomb with an 8 level security system. Each level was like the electrolizer puzzles from Ratchet and Clank Going Commando. AJ completed each level with extreme ease and received the 4th piece of the medallion. AJ then moved on to the 5th and final bomb. AJ tried the combination 20-46-10 but it didn't work. He continued trying random combinations until he got the combination 14-44-24 (my 7th grade locker comb). The first level opened up and the 2nd level arose. AJ pressed random 6 digit combinations until he got 122461 (my mom's birthday). Level 2 opened up and the 3rd level arose. AJ had to hack through a level of security that was designed like one of the hacker puzzles from Rathcet and Clank Up Your Arsenal. AJ hacked through the puzzle with ease. The 3rd level opened up and the 4th and final level arose. The game began with an 11 button code red, red, blue, green, yellow, green, yellow, blue, green, red, blue. AJ repeated the code and was rewarded with the saphire piece of his sector of the medallion. He had only seconds to spare once he was finished with his final bomb. Norm appearedon the last platfrom and AJ hopped up to him and showed Norm the medallion pieces.

Norm: Good job kid, you got all the medallion pieces. You definitely deserve the saphire cape of courage.

AJ: Thanks, so why do I only have one 4th of a medallion?

Norm: You'll find out soon enough.

Norm handed AJ the cape and AJ tied it around his neck and flew back to the fork in the road with his piece of the medallion.

Author's note: I know that this chapter was kind of short but I didn't feel like adding a lot of dialogue like I did with Chester's challenge. Please review, but**NO FLAMES!** I hope that that was clear enough for all you pyro maniacs out there.


	12. Sanjay's Journey sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP all I own are Jeff and Eric.

Author's note: I am on a ROLL, 3 chapters in 2 days.

Chapter 12: Sanjay's Journey (sort of)

Back at the fork in the road, Sanjay started on his journey to the Ruby City. At least he would've if he hadn't stepped on a land mine and gotten blasted all the way to the Sapphire City. While he was traveling through the sky, on fire, he flew over a secret watermelon monk sanctuary.

Secret watermelon monk #1 (Let's call him Jeff): Eric! Today is the day we've been waiting for!

Secret watermelon monk #2 (Let's call him Eric): Is it the day that the giant fig people attack?

Jeff: No, that was last Thursday. Today is the day that the flaming child flies over our sanctuary. You know what that means, right Eric?

Eric: Is it the day that we overthrow the grape empire?

Jeff: No, that is next Thursday! Today is the day that we attack a small scarecrow boy who is on his way to the Emerald City!

Eric: Oh yeah, this is a great day to be a secret watermelon monk!

Me: So, that's the story of how Chester got attacked by the watermelon monks a few chapters ago.

That lion kid: Excuse me, first of all, my name is SANJAY! And second of all this chapter is called Sanjay's Journey (sort of)! THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT **ME, SANJAY!**

Me: And your point is?

Sanjay: I DESERVE SOME RECOGNITION! JUST BECAUSE I WASN'T IN SEASON ONE DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FORGET WHO I AM!

Me: Okay, cool down Samjoe.

Sanjay: MY NAME IS SANJAY! This chapter is me time! This is Sanjay o'clock!

Me: Cool down sAnjAY.

Sanjay: So, anyways I wind up in the Ruby City even if I am on fire! I get there anyway and I wind up getting the ruby boots of battle from the wizard then return wearing the the boots of battle.

Me: So then, getting back to the actual plot, Sanjay arrives at the gate of the Ruby City where he is met by the gate keeper...

Author's note: Please review. **NO FLAMES!** I hope I made that clear enough. I wrote that in the largest font possible and in bold.


	13. The 3rd wizard

Disclaimer: You'd think that after 12 chapters of disclaimers you'd know that I STILL don't own FOP.

Author's note: I'm going to get as much of this story done as possible over the next few days so expect a bunch of updates between now and Wednesday, that's when I go back to skule.

Chapter 13: The 3rd wizard

So then, getting back to the actual plot, Sanjay arrives at the gate of the Ruby City where he is met by the gate keeper... Remmy Buxaplenty!

Remmy: Hello urchin, don't I know you?

Sanjay: My name is SANJAY, and I think I actually do know you. Aren't you that Remmy kid who's always being mean and waving your money around in order to get whatever you want?

Remmy: Ye$, tha-

Wandissamo: DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT REMMY LIKE THAT!

Remmy: Wandi$$amo, don't talk to our gue$t like that. We were trying to have a conver$ation. $o anyway, $anjay wa$ it, I'm gue$$ing that you're here to $ee the wizard.

Sanjay: Yes, yes I am.

Remmy: Then come on in $anjay.

Sanjay entered the Ruby City to meet the wizard, Wanda.

Wanda: Hi Sanjay, I'm guessing that you're here to get the ruby boots of battle.

Sanjay: Yep.

Wanda: You do know that you'll have to complete my challenge.

Sanjay: Yes, Trixie told me all about how I'd have to prove myself.

Wanda: All you have to do is run across a mine field grabbing all the pieces fo the medallion. There are 3 regular pieces and the ruby center that holds it together. Also, all of the mines are above ground, just so that you don't get too badly injured while you're out there.

Author's note: Please review. **NO FLAMES!** I hope that that's clear enough for all of you. Adios.


	14. Waaannndaaaaa's Challllllennnnge!

Disclaimer: Do you think this would be a fic if I owned FOP? I'm getting tired of writing that I don't own FOP!

Author's note: Hi peoples! I hope you appreciate that I'm updating so much now.

Chapter 14: Waaaannndaaaaa's Challllllennnnge!

Wanda: So Sanjay, do you have any questions before you enter the MINE FIELD of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM?

Sanjay: Y-y-y-yes.

Wanda: What's your question?

Sanjay: H-h-h-h-has anyone ever d-d-d-d-d-d-d-died out there?

Wanda: Nah, they've been put into comas from blood loss after being hit by the giant spikes that occasionally fall from the sky on mondays.

Sanjay: B-b-but t-today's m-m-m-monday!

Wanda: Then you might want this steel umbrella.

Sanjay: Yes I would like that steel umbrella.

Wanda: Well then you'll be disappointed to know that you aren't allowed to take anything with you on the challenge course.

Sanjay: Oh snap!

Wanda: Well, you gotta go out there if you want the ruby boots of battle.

Sanjay then entered the MINE FIELD of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM****and was nearly impaled by 17 falling spikes. He then began running around screaming at the top of his lungs while grabbing the pieces of the medallion. He was about 5 feet away from the exit with all 4 pieces of the medallion when a huge mine rose up from underground and blew him up into the air until he hit the invisible shock barrier at the top of the MINE FIELD of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM****and dropped all of his pieces back into the challenge course.

Sanjay: Oh supuh snap!

When Sanjay landed back into the challenge course, he began searching for all of his medallion pieces. Unfortunately for him, all of his medallion pieces were hidden in areas that were heavily guareded by a relentless downpoor of giant, mine encrusted, spikes. Sanjay then silently cursed his horrid luck. Sanjay then stupidly charged into one of the giant, mine encrusted, spikes only to find that the spikes were holograms but the mines were real. Although Sanjay was injured by the explosions, he was able to grab the medallion pieces when he ran into them. Sanjay then ran to the exit with all of his pieces assembled and was finally able to exit, even though most of his hair was singed off.

Wanda: Hello Sanjay, congrats on completing the challenge course. What happened to all of your hair?

Sanjay: It was singed off by the explosions of the mines.

Wanda: I'll make you a deal. You can either get all of your hair back now and go back into the challenge course and have to complete it all over again or you can get the ruby boots of battle.

Sanjay: Although I would rather have my hair back, I ain't **EVER** going back into that deathcourse!

Wanda: Then I guess you just get the boots of battle. Hopefully you can get all your hair back while you walk back home.

Sanjay: Actually, I never walked here, I stepped on a landmine and got blown all the way here. I don't know anything about the terrain.

Wanda: The boots of battle will protect you from anything on the path, you won't have to worry about the landmines, or the killer psychos, or the half hamster, half human, half dolphin, half hawk mutants that live on the path. So go on back Sanjay.

Wanda then poofed up the ruby boots of battle, gave them to Sanjay, and sent him off.

Author's note: Please review. **NO FLAMES!**

I hope that that was clear enough for everyone.


	15. Timmy's Journey

Disclaimer: I **STILL** don't own FOP. All I own is the magical land of FOP.

Chapter 15: Timmy's Journey

A few hours earlier at the fork in the yellow brick road, Timmy began his journey to see Cosmo at the Diamond City. He already knew that Cosmo would be the wizard there because he was the wizard of the Diamond City the last time he was there. Timmy then stepped onto the diamond road and wound up on a skateboard and was challenged to a race to the Diamond City by a team of watermelon people. Timmy eagerly agreed because he couldn't resist a challenge. Timmy then remembered that he couldn't skateboard his way out of a paper bag. But it was too late, off in the distance on an emerald road, a small 10 year old scarecrow boy was being attacked by a warlock. That was the signal for the race to start, Timmy couldn't back out now, so he did the only thing he could think of, that's right, he put on a fruit hat and started doing the Mexican Hat Dance. But that didn't work so he tried racing anyways. For some strange, almost magical reason, he hadn't bailed yet. Then he realized that he was riding a skateboard that had foot holds and turbo boosters on it. Timmy kicked on the turbo boosters and easily passed up the first 4th, 3rd, and 2nd place riders. He was in 2nd place, he was closing in on the first place skater, the Diamond City was just over the horizon, his bladder was full. He was 'in the zone'. So he turned up the turbo boosters to maximum speed, passed up the first place skater, jumped off of a ramp, did the Timmy Tuck past the finish line, and crashed into a wall.

Timmy: OW!

Timmy then got up and walked over to the gate keeper who was, like last time Timmy's dad.

Timmy's Dad: Hey sport, I'm guessing that you're here to see the great and stupid wizard Cosmo.

Timmy: Yep.

Timmy's Dad: Then come on in sport.

Timmy then entered the Diamond City and met Cosmo the wizard of the Diamond City.

Cosmo: HI TIMMY!

Timmy: Hi Cosmo

Cosmo: So Chewwwwwbaca, I'm guessing that you're here to get the diamond helmet of heroics.

Timmy: Yeah.

Cosmo: Then I guess that you know that you'll have to face Vicky in a 4 round match. Each round you win earns you a piece of the sacred Diamond City medallion.

Timmy: I knew I had to go through some sort of challenge in order to get the helmet.

Cosmo: Well, just so you know, you get one wish to use for each round.

Timmy: That makes things a lot easier.


	16. Cosmo's Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO, Sly Cooper, Ratchet and Clank, Spyro, Jak and Daxter, or FOP.

Chapter 16: Cosmo's Challenge

Cosmo poofed Timmy into a huge wrestling arena. The stands were full of chearing fans. Vicky was already in the wrestling ring

Cosmo: So Surfboard face, what's your wish for this round?

Timmy: I wish for the ultra mech from 'Ultra Mech Simian Squad Mega Team GO!' with all of it's weapons including lazertron fury.

Cosmo: Okley dokley.

Cosmo poofed up the ultra mech and Timmy climbed in. Timmy entered the ring and got into his corner. The second the bell rang, Timmy let out the lazertron fury attack at Vicky, shot out all of the mech's missles, and stomped on her. Timmy then received the diamond center of the medallion. The mech then disappeared and Cosmo poofed in.

Cosmo: So Towering Toothferno, whadda ya wanna wish for?

Timmy: I wish Mark Chang from Yugopotamia was here.

Cosmo poofed up Mark Chang and the secont the bell rang to start round 2, Mark jumped on Vicky and sprayed her with Yugopotamian sleep gas which knocked her out. Mark then poofed away and Timmy received another piece of the medallion. Cosmo then poofed in.

Cosmo: So Count Buckula, what's your wish this time?

Timmy: I wish that the Crimson Chin was here to kick her butt.

Cosmo: Okay Tim Tim.

Cosmo poofed up The Crimson Chin and he flipped Vicky up in the air with his giant chin then kicked her in the stomach when she came back down. Timmy received the next piece of the medallion and the Crimsom Chin poofed away. Then Cosmo poofed back in.

Cosmo: So Chewwwwbaca, what do you want now?

Timmy: I wish Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter, Spyro, Sparx, Sly Cooper, Bentley, and The Murray were here.

Cosmo poofed up 9 of the greatest videogame heroes to fight Vicky.

As soon as the bell rang, Ratchet bashed Vicky with the Omniwrench 10,000, Clank zapped her, Jak knocked her into the air, Daxter looked at her, Spyro breathed fire at her, Sparx used some sort of dragonfly power on her, Sly Cooper whacked her with his cane, Bentley layed a mine, and The Murray threw Vicky at the mine. Timmy then got the last piece of his fraction of the medallion, and the 9 awesome videogame heroes poofed away. Timmy then showed Cosmo his completed fraction of the medallion and Cosmo gave Timmy the helmet. Timmy then returned to the fork in the yellow brick road.

Author's note: Please review. **NO FLAMES!**


	17. The reunion

Disclaimer: I **STILL** don't own FOP. Butch Hartman does.

Author's note: Sorry for shortness. I didn't want to start on the new journey until chapter 18. I'm hoping to end the story some time between chapter 20 and 25.

Chapter 17: The reunion

Timmy and his friends all wound up arriving back at the yellow brick road at exactly the same time. For som stranbe reason, all of their medallion pieces connected together. Timmy's was on top, sort of like an upsidedown pyramid, Chester's and AJ's were underneath it the emerald and Saphire pieces attached to Timmy's diamond piece, then Sanjay's ruby attached to Chester's and AJ's emerald and ruby pieces. Then, AJ's cape came off and attached itself onto Timmy's neck. Chester's right gauntlet came off and went on AJ's right hand and Sanjay stayed the same. All of them connected. Sanjay was on the bottom, then Chester and AJ were on top or him with the hands with the gauntlets on outstretched and Timmy was on top of Chester and AJ with his feet held in Chester's and AJ's hands. Sanjay held onto Chester's and AJ's feet. They were sort of like a mech except they were made of kids instead of metal, other than AJ because he's made of silver. The huge T.C.A.S. MECH walked back down the yellow brick road to meet Trixie. Once they got to the Watemelon Forest, they flew over it and landed in the 'home world' of FOP.

T.C.A.S. MECH: Hi Trixie.

Trixie: Hello, I'm guessing that you guys made it to the 4 wizards and retrieved the magic items. It turns out that there is still one wizard that you have to visit. You must travel the pearl road to the Pearl City in the south to retrieve the sacred pearl sword in order to fight Albert.

T.C.A.S. MECH: Okay, we'll fly there.

Author's note: Please review. NO FLAMES!


	18. The southern journey and the 5th wizard

Disclaimer: Do you actually think that I own FOP?

Chapter 18: The Southern Journey and the 5th wizard

The T.C.A.S. MECH flew pretty dang fast to get to the south, although it did get into a few fights. Such as when it flew over the nest of a family of fruit basket tucans and was attacked by the watermelon youngins, a few mango kids, and a banana beak momma. Also, the T.C.A.S. MECH ran into Albert once or twice only to get one of his arms splattered on the MECH's helmet. Luckily for Albert, his body parts regenerate as long as he doesn't take too much head damage at one time. If you chop off a chunk of his head, then he can't regenerate. If you bash him with a mallet, he'll still be able to regenerate. So anyways, the T.C.A.S. MECH continued flying along the pearl road until it reached the Pearl City.

T.C.A.S. MECH: We're finally here!

The T.C.A.S. MECH went over to the gate keeper who turned out to be The April Fool.

April Fool: So, a big mech walks up to the funniest fairy in the universe and asks to see the wizard. What's up with that? Wait, that wasn't funny!

T.C.A.S. MECH: But it was accurate.

April Fool: But I'm supposed to be funny.

T.C.A.S. MECH: Whow cares, we just wanna see the wizard.

April Fool: Then come on in.

The T.C.A.S. MECH entered the Pearl City and met the wizard who turned out to be... the Tooth Fairy

Tooth Fairy: Hello, I'm guessing that you've come to receive the Sacred Pearl Sword?

T.C.A.S. MECH: That's right.

Tooth Fairy: Then I'm guessing that you know that you have to complete my challenge in order to receive the Sacred Pearl Sword?

T.C.A.S. MECH: Yeah, Trixie already told us about that. So, what _is _the challenge anyway?

Tooth Fairy: You have to face off against my 4 most skilled teeth fu warriors in order to receive the Sacred Pearl Sword. Each teeth fu warrior holds a piece of the Sacred Pearl Sword.

Author's note: Please review **NO FLAMES** Got it. Adios.


	19. The Tooth Fairy's Challenge

Disclaimer: As you all know, I _still _don't own FOP.

Chapter 19: The Tooth Fairy's challenge

Author's note: I'm changing the challenge slightly. Instead, the T.C.A.S. MECH has to face off against 3 of the Tooth Fairy's most skilled teeth fu warriors plus a 4th character who shall not be revealed in this author's note.

The Tooth Fairy poofed herself and the T.C.A.S. MECH to her secret teeth fu dojo for the challenge.

The first warrior to come out was Dr. Bender's son Wendle. Wendle immediately pulled out a nunchaku which was actually two tooth brushes combined by a chain of indestructable braces. The T.C.A.S. MECH pulled out a tube of tooth paste, unscrewed the cap, and squeezed it. But instead of the tooth paste squirting out and getting all over Wendle's glasses like you'd expect, a sword made of hardened tooth paste came out. The T.C.A.S. MECH fought against Wendle with his sword until he'd backed Wendle into a corner. The T.C.A.S. MECH tried to slice Wendle in two with its sword but Wendle blocked with his Nunchaku. Wendle cheated and took a cheap shot at the T.C.A.S. MECH and knocked it back far enough for him to get out of the corner. The T.C.A.S. MECH pulled out a few tooth shaped smoke bombs and threw them at the ground. Then, under the cover of the smoke, the T.C.A.S. MECH pulled out a box of dental floss and used it as a rope to climb up into the rafters. The T.C.A.S. MECH quickly pulled up the dental floss rope and waited for the smoke to clear. Wendle was confused about where the T.C.A.S. MECH had gone to so he started to look around. Once he was in just the right spot, the T.C.A.S. MECH jumped down from the rafters, grabbed Wendle, held its sword up to Wendle's throat, threatening to kill him. Wendle gave up and handed over the handle to the Sacred Pearl Sword. Wendle was then poofed out of the dojo and Dr. Bender walked in.

Dr. Bender pulled out a bunch of ninja stars made out of dental mirrors and started throwing them at the T.C.A.S. MECH. The T.C.A.S. MECH easily dodged the first few. Then, Dr. Bender pulled out a few of tooth shaped smoke bombs and filled the room with smoke. Then, Dr. Bender pulled out a few more ninja stars and pinned the T.C.A.S. MECH to the wall with them. Once the smoke had cleared, the T.C.A.S. MECH saw Dr. Bender running at him wielding the same kind of sword that the T.C.A.S. MECH was using before. Dr. Bender was a few feet away from the T.C.A.S. MECH and was ready to stab him, but then, the T.C.A.S. MECH used Timmy's heat vision which he never got rid of to melt away the stars. Then, the T.C.A.S. MECH pulled out its sword and started fighting Dr. Bender. But then, the T.C.A.S. MECH's sword broke. The T.C.A.S. MECH had to think fast in order to save itself. so it pulled out a...

To be continued...

Author's note: Ha! I cliffied you! Now, depending on how many good reviews I get for this chapter by the end of the week, I might make the battle get really good. Adios.


	20. The 20th chapter

Disclaimer I own nothing except for the magicl land of FOP, the magic items, the crazy animals in FOP, and the Tooth Fairy's secret teeth fu dojo.

Chapter 20: The 20th chapter

The T.C.A.S. MECH had to think fast in order to save itself. so it pulled out a... pair of nunchaku that was made of 2 dental floss containers tied together by the dental floss which the T.C.A.S. MECH used to tie Dr. Bender to a nearby pole. Dr. Bender struggled as hard as he could in a desperate, but futile, attempt at escaping. Dr. Bender then dropped half of the blade of the Sacred Pearl Sword and Dr. Bender was poofed out of the room and Chip Skylark III (according to the episode of FOP where Timmy's grandpa has to baby sit Timmy, the Chip Skylark that everybody listens to isn't the real Chip Skylark but he's actually his grandson. I would know that because I watch way too much t.v. and 90 of what I watch is cartoons.) entered the room. The T.C.A.S. MECH ran up to Chip Skylark III but Chip just gave a big wide smile and reflected a whole bunch of light at the T.C.A.S. MECH but the T.C.A.S. MECH pulled out the watch from Clock Stoppers, a bunch of dental glue, and a whole bunch of sets of indestructable braces, hit the button on the watch, and built a wall out of the indestructable braces, then the wall of braces reflected the same light that Chip reflected off of his teeth back at Chip in a **HUGE **blast that blew Chip sky high. Chip then rode smoothly down back into the dojo using his weird red hat thingy as a parachute. As Chip was just getting back into the dojo, the T.C.A.S. MECH threw out a few smoke bombs then grabbed Chip by the neck and pulled out his teeth.

Chip: MAGH! NI TEEF! GIB DEM BAG!

T.C.A.S. MECH: I'll only give you your teeth back if you give me the second half of the blade of the Sacred Pearl Sword.

Chip: Whadebber joo shay, jush ash larg ash I jep ni teef bag.

Chip gave the T.C.A.S. MECH the second half to the Sacred Pearl Sword and the T.C.A.S. MECH gave Chip his teeth back. Chip was poofed out of the dojo and in came... THE TOOTH FAIRY!

The Tooth Fairy was decked out in all kinds of armor, she had a utility belt made of indestructable braces, she was wearing one of those lead vests that people have to wear when they are getting x-rays, she had a helmet made of indestructable braces, and her utility belt contained a box of dental floss, a bunch of tooth shaped smoke bombs, a few of those ninja stars made of dental mirrors, a nunchaku that was made of 3 giant toothbrushes held together with dental floss, a set of those swords that the T.C.A.S. MECH was using but instead of just one, the Tooth Fairy had them in all sizes, a pair of dental plyers, a giant drill, a few of those hooks that the dentists use to scrape crud off of your teeth, laughing gas, a few dental mirrors, a huge electric tooth brush, and extremely powerful mouthwash, but it's the old kind where if you feel it burning in your mouth, that meant that the mouth wash was working.

All that the T.C.A.S. MECH had was its giant sword made of hardened toothpaste, a few smoke bombs, the armor that was created by the pieces,some dental floss, its dental mirrors, a giant tooth brush that is used as a ninja staff, any other weapons that I mentioned the T.C.A.S. MECH using in the past few chapters, and a special ability that the T.C.A.S. MECH doesn't even know about that I won't reveal until later.

The T.C.A.S. MECH pulled out it's giant sword and pressed a special button on it that caused it to split into 2 giant double sided light saber type swords and ran at the Tooth Fairy with one of it's swords pointing towards the Tooth Fairy and the other at his side ready to be used at any moment. Just as the attack was about to hit the Tooth Fairy, the Tooth Fairy turned on a giant force field of enamel. The T.C.A.S. MECH pulled out its other sword and began slicing away with both swords at the forcefield which was really more of a small barrier than a forcefield. So anyways, the T.C.A.S. MECH began stabbing at random spots on the small enamel barrier in an attempt to find a weak spot on it. The second that the T.C.A.S. MECH broke through the small enamel barrier, it discovered that the Tooth Fairy had poofed out of the small enamel barrier and was actually hiding in the rafters. The Tooth Fairy jumped out of the rafters just as the T.C.A.S. MECH was turning around and drove her giant dental hooks into the medallion hanging from the T.C.A.S. MECH's neck which split it into the 4 seperate pieces and caused the T.C.A.S. MECH to...

To Be Continued!

Author's Note: OH! Cliffied you **again!** I'm on a roll! Adios.


	21. The Results

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly OddParents.

Author's note: Sorry for this chapter being short.

Chapter 21: The results

The Tooth Fairy jumped out of the rafters just as the T.C.A.S. MECH was turning around and drove her giant dental hooks into the medallion hanging from the T.C.A.S. MECH's neck which split it into the 4 seperate pieces and caused the T.C.A.S. MECH to... split into 4 mechs. Each one was as big as the T.C.A.S. MECH. One was made completely out of diamonds, had the medallion piece from the Diamond City, and was piloted by Timmy. One was made completely out of emerald, had the piece of the medallion from the Emerald City, and was piloted by Chester. The 3rd mech was made entirely out of saphire, had the piece of the medallion from the diamond city, and was piloted by AJ. The other mech was made of ruby, had the piece of the medallion from the Ruby City, and was piloted by Sanjay. Each mech had the ability to fuse with another mech by combining their pieces of the medallion. Also, each of the teeth fu weapons that the T.C.A.S. MECH had was quadroupled so that each of the 4 new mechs had them. Also, the resulting blast that was created by the medallion being split into 4 pieces and the seperation of the T.C.A.S. MECH caused the Tooth Fairy to get knocked back a few feet.

Timmy pulled out his giant sword, Chester pulled out some smoke bombs, AJ pulled out a few ninja stars made from dental mirrors, and Sanjay pulled out some dental floss. First, Chester used his smoke bombs, then AJ threw his ninja stars to pin the Fairy to the wall. While the smoke was still clearing, Timmy ran at the Tooth Fairy with his sword ready and Sanjay used his dental floss to climb up into the rafters. When the smoke had cleared, the Tooth Fairy was pinned to the wall with Timmy's ready to slice her in half with her sword which made the Tooth Fairy nervous and panicky. While the Tooth Fairy was panicking, Sanjay swung down from the rafters and knocked the wind out of the Tooth Fairy. Although she was short of breath and barely strong enough to fight, the Tooth Fairy poofed out into the middle of the room and pulled out a huge sword and came floating at full speed towards Chester with her sword directly in front of her. Timmy, AJ, and Sanjay tried to stop her but she had a magic forcefield around her which knocked them out of the way and allowed her to chop Chester in half. When Chester's two halves fell to the floor, his medallion split in half. Timmy pulled out a few smoke bombs and filled the room with smoke. Timmy then ran over to Chester and reassembled his medallion which caused the 2 halves of Chester to join back together and return to life. While the smoke was clearing, Sanjay pulled out his nunchaku and hit the Tooth Fairy in the stomache which knocked the wind out of her and caused her to collapse from exhaustion. Two pearls floated down from the ceiling. One pearl went into the center of the Sacred Pearl Sword. The other magically pulled the 4 medallion pieces together around it and caused the T.C.A.S. MECH to combine back into one piece.

T.C.A.S. MECH: YES! WE WON!

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	22. Return to the FOP homeland type place

Disclaimer: POP QUIZ! Do I own Fairly OddParents? If you said yes, YOU GOT AN F! If you said no, you got an A+.

Chapter 22: Return to the homeland type area

The T.C.A.S. MECH flew back to the FOP homeland type area where Timmy and his friends started their journey. On their way, Chester spontaneously combusted not once, twice, nor thrice, but **SEVEN **times causing them to fall out of the sky into a large migration of FOPian steel quilled porcupines, broke in half twice causing the T.C.A.S. MECH to land in the mech eating alligator swamp, had 5 seizures, and had an encounter with a hobo that I'd rather not go into detail about right now, or ever. But after a long, painful, and slightly disturbing trip, the T.C.A.S. MECH made it back to the FOP homeland type area.

Trixie floated down in her magic pink bubble, but when it popped, a bunch of it hit pieces of Chester in the eye causing him to let out a screech of pain like a trapped coyote.

Chester: **Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeouch!**

Trixie: Sorry about that Chester. But anyways, I'm guessing that you got the sword?

T.C.A.S. MECH: Yep.

Trixie: Then may I see it?

T.C.A.S. MECH: Sure.

The T.C.A.S. MECH pulled out the sword and showed it to Trixie. Trixie grabbed the sword from out of the T.C.A.S. MECH's hands, changed into Albert, and flew away laughing evilly

The real Trixie then burst out of the window of one of the houses and ran over to the T.C.A.S. MECH.

Trixie: This is terrible! Albert has stolen the sword! That rotten jerk tied me up and locked me in a closet, then he stole my identity!

T.C.A.S. MECH: That just gives us another reason to fight him. But first we need to figure out where he's hiding. Do you know where he's hiding?

Trixie: No, but now that you have the pearl center of the sacred medallion, the medallion will guide you to the sword, and Albert.

T.C.A.S. MECH: Thanks for the info, we'll be back as soon as we destroy Albert and save FOP.

Trixie then gave the T.C.A.S. MECH a kiss on the cheek for good luck and sent them on their way.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review but no flames.


	23. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: Why should I write that I don't own Fairly OddParents for this chapter if I've already written it for the past 22 chapters? Besides, it's not like anyone really cares about the disclaimers.

Chapter 23: The Battle Begins

The T.C.A.S. MECH began flying and the sacred medallion pulled it to the Northern City where Albert was using his enhanced powers to cause chaos. When the T.C.A.S. MECH landed, it split into the four mechs.

Timmy, Chester, AJ, and Sanjay: Hey baldy! I think you have something that belongs to us!

Albert: If it's a fight you're lookin' for, then bring it on!

Chester: It's already brung!

Albert used his magical powers to raise a stadium around them, sort of like the Roman Coliseum, which was filled with cheering fans and had one of those big boxes where the news reporter (Chet Ubetcha) was sitting.

Chet: Okay guys, we want an awesome fight, if you're thinking of using any kinds of crazy secret moves or unregistered tricks, that'd be great!

Albert started off the battle by making 3 copies of himself to give him an unfair advantage. Each of the mechs took on one of the Alberts. Timmy took the original while Chester, AJ, and Sanjay took the three copies. Each of the four mechs pulled out a bunch of watermelons and began bombarding the four Alberts. The Albert that Sanjay was fighting melted after two or three melons had hit him. Sanjay then combined his mech with AJ's to create the A.S. MECH which began bombarding the Albert that AJ was fighting with even bigger watermelons which caused that Albert to melt as well. The A.S. MECH then combined with Chester's mech to form the C.A.S. MECH. the two melted Alberts pulled together into one Albert that was about twice as tall as the original Albert. This 'super Albert' was able to carry two copies of the Sacred Pearl Sword. The C.A.S. MECH then smashed a giant melon onto the Albert that it was fighting and caused that Albert to melt and fuse with the original Albert that Timmy was fighting. Chester split apart from the C.A.S. MECH and combined his mech with Timmy's mech which created the T.C. and the A.S. mechs. The T.C. MECH and the A.S. MECH began flying around the legs of the two 'super Alberts' but the 'super Alberts' were able to grab the T.C. MECH and the A.S. MECH and threw each of them up in the air at the electric, anti-mech barrier that was surrounding the arena which caused the two mechs to lose consciousness. But then...Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the shortness but I wanted to get to the cliffie really quickly.

Please review but **NO FLAMES!**

I hope that that was clear enough for everyone. Adios.


	24. The 24th Chapter

Disclaimer: For the 24th time, **I DON'T OWN FOP!** I'm getting really tired of writing the disclaimer.

Chapter 24: The 24th chapter

But then... four of the five great wizards (the only one who wasn't there was the Tooth Fairy because the T.C.A.S. MECH beat her in the teeth-fu battle) appeared and gave the two mechs a super charge. Jorgen and Cosmo sent a ray of diamond and emerald energy at the T.C. MECH while Wanda and Norm sent a ray of saphire and ruby energy at the A.S. MECH which caused the two mechs to fuse back into the T.C.A.S. MECH, but instead of it's usuall color scheme of grey, green, blue, and red, the T.C.A.S. MECH was a shimering golden super mech. The T.C.A.S. MECH 2.0 charged up all of the extra energy into its arms and punched the 'super Alberts' right in their faces. But just before the two punches hit the 'super Alberts' they both uttered the following phrase.

Super Alberts: Oh poopy.

Then, the two 'super Alberts' were knocked all the way into the FOPian sun where they were justly roasted to a crispy golden brown. Just as the T.C.A.S. MECH 2.0 was about to leave the arena, the Sacred Pearl Sword fell down from the sky and pierced the anti-mech shield allowing it to return to the T.C.A.S. MECH, but instead of falling down from the sky and rolling like the septors that the Koopa children stole from the eight kings in the old Mario Bros. games did after each of the Koopa kids was beaten, the Sacred Pearl Sword fell down and stabbed the T.C.A.S. MECH 2.0 in the head and caused it to be k.o.ed.

When the T.C.A.S. MECH 2.0 regained it's consciousness, it was riding on a huge parade float in the FOPian homeland type place where the whole journey began, well, at least the part after Francis gave Timmy his daily dose of vitamin fist which k.o.ed him and sent Timmy to FOP the first time. The entire FOPian population was cheering for the T.C.A.S. MECH. The float that the T.C.A.S. MECH suddenly spun out of control and crashed into a gas station that was right next to the fireworks factory and the nuclear plant. The crash caused the float to burst into flames. All of the fire and explosions caused the T.C.A.S. MECH to go into critical condition and doctors had to rush it to the hospital. When the T.C.A.S. MECH woke up, the doctors told it that they accidentally replaced it's heart with a baked potato and the T.C.A.S. MECH only had three seconds to live. Actually, the whole baked potato thing didn't happen, instead, the T.C.A.S. MECH was put into a coma. But when it woke up, it wasn't the T.C.A.S. MECH anymore, it was...

To Be Continued...


	25. Home Again

Disclaimer: Yatta, yatta, yatta, I don't own Fairly OddParents, yatta yatta yatta. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 25: Home Again

But when it woke up, it wasn't the T.C.A.S. MECH anymore, it was... Just Timmy, laying on his bed with all of his friends, along with Vicky and Crocker.

Vicky: I told you he wasn't dead Crocker, now hand over my 50 bucks!

Crocker: I never agreed to that.

Timmy: Whoa, I just had the craziest dream, everybody in this room was in it, well, Crocker wasn't, but his uncle was. Chip Skylark was even there!

Crocker: Why wasn't I in your dream?

Timmy: I guess that since me and my friends killed you in my last dream, your uncle was there to get revenge.

Crocker: That sucks, but on the other hand, **F!**

And so, Timmy told everybody about his dream.

Chester: Why did I get hurt so many times?

I, the writer, then walked in.

Me: Chester, think about it, you are Chester _McBadbat_ you're always getting hurt.

Chester: Why didn't I think of that?

Me: Because you're not supposed to find out why you always get hurt all the time until the end of the story.

Chester: Okay.

The End, maybe, unless I write an alternate ending.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and this story. Adios.


	26. Not Quite Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly OddParents.

Author's note: If you're reading this chapter, you are reading the preview of the next Wizard of FOP.

Chapter 26: Not quite over

Back in the land of FOP, an anti-fairy was floating around the castle of Denzel Crocker. This anti-fairy found the dead body of Denzel Crocker at the bottom of the stairs surrounded by shards of broken glass from the fishbowl that got stuck on his head and steepled his fingers while saying the following phrase: Eeeeeexelllent.

The anti-fairy used his dark magic to give the body of Denzel Crocker new life.

Anti-fairy: HE LIIIIIIVES!

Crocker: **FAIRIES!**

Anti-fairy: I am your new boss Anti-...

To be continued, in Wizard of FOP 3: Denzel Rides Again

I hope that I can get Wizard of FOP 3: Denzel Rides Again up A.S.A.P. although I do have other stories that I'd like to try to work on. See you all in the trilogy. Adios.


End file.
